prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1997 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 1997 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Dean Malenko :2. Mitsuharu Misawa :3. Steve Austin :4. Diamond Dallas Page :5. Lex Luger :6. The Undertaker :7. Shinya Hashimoto :8. The Giant :9. Jushin Liger :10. Chris Benoit :11. Taz :12. Ultimo Dragon :13. Kevin Nash :14. Toshiaki Kawada :15. Kenta Kobashi :16. Owen Hart :17. Jeff Jarrett :18. Shawn Michaels :19. Randy Savage :20. Bret Hart :21. Syxx :22. British Bulldog :23. The Great Sasuke :24. Eddie Guerrero :25. Scott Hall :26. Chris Jericho :27. Rick Steiner :28. Masahiro Chono :29. Rey Mysterio :30. Scott Steiner :31. Hunter Hearst Helmsley :32. Rob Van Dam :33. Akira Taue :34. Sabu :35. Ric Flair :36. Kensuke Sasaki :37. Keiji Mutoh :38. Ken Shamrock :39. Raven :40. Juventud Guerrera :41. Goldust :42. Shane Douglas :43. Nobuhiko Takada :44. Volk Han :45. Faarooq :46. Vader :47. Negro Casas :48. Tommy Dreamer :49. Jerry Lawler :50. Sid Vicious 51-100 :51. Mankind :52. Psicosis :53. Ahmed Johnson :54. Roddy Piper :55. Hulk Hogan :56. Steele :57. Steve Williams :58. Riki Choshu :59. Brian Christopher :60. Terry Funk :61. La Parka :62. Stan Hansen :63. Scott Norton :64. Savio Vega :65. El Hijo Del Santo :66. Stevie Richards :67. Perro Aguayo :68. Genichiro Tenryu :69. The Sandman :70. Felino :71. Chris Candido :72. Kiyoshi Tamura :73. John Kronus :74. Satanico :75. Gary Albright :76. Pitbull 2 :77. Johnny Ace :78. Super Calo :79. Jun Akiyama :80. Steven Regal :81. Tatsumi Fujinami :82. Dan Severn :83. El Samurai :84. Booker T :85. Atlantis :86. Dr. Wagner Jr. :87. El Canek :88. Koji Kanemoto :89. Marcus Bagwell :90. Silver King :91. Shinjiro Ohtani :92. Kazuo Yamazaki :93. Stevie Ray :94. Hector Garza :95. Meng :96. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :97. Abdullah the Butcher :98. Latin Lover :99. The Patriot :100. Konnan 101-150 :101. New Jack :102. Kevin Sullivan :103. Rocky Maivia :104. Headbanger Mosh :105. Junji Hirata :106. Marc Mero :107. JC Ice :108. Mascara Ano Dos Mil :109. Cibernetico :110. Headbanger Thrasher :111. Satoshi Kojima :112. Road Warrior Hawk :113. Disco Inferno :114. Tracy Smothers :115. Brian Lee :116. Johnny Smith :117. Rayo De Jalisco Jr. :118. Wolfie D. :119. Prince Iaukea :120. Devon Storm :121. Bubba Ray Dudley :122. Perry Saturn :123. Salvatore Sincere :124. Doug Gilbert :125. Ace Darling :126. Bam Bam Bigelow :127. Alex Wright :128. Wrath :129. Bart Gunn :130. The Barbarian :131. Henry Godwinn :132. Lance Storm :133. Flash Funk :134. Bob Holly :135. Road Warrior Animal :136. Pierroth Jr. :137. Crush :138. Doug Furnas :139. Chavo Guerrero Jr. :140. Leif Cassidy :141. Lizmark Jr. :142. Phil LaFon :143. Phineas Godwinn :144. D-Lo Brown :145. Villano IV :146. Glacier :147. Blackjack Windham :148. Billy Gunn :149. Ricky Morton :150. Scotty Riggs 151-200 :151. Brian Knobbs :152. Reckless Youth :153. Jesse James :154. Marty Jannetty :155. Hugh Morris :156. Kama Mustafa :157. Johnny Grunge :158. Jerry Sags :159. Jim Neidhart :160. PJ Walker :161. Scott Taylor :162. Pitbull 1 :163. Heavy Metal :164. Yuji Nagata :165. Louie Spicolli :166. Rocco Rock :167. El Dandy :168. Axl Rotten :169. Miguel Perez Jr. :170. Cheetah Master :171. Octagon :172. Dick Togo :173. Blackjack Bradshaw :174. Mortis :175. Diesel II :176. Lance Diamond :177. D-Von Dudley :178. Jake Roberts :179. David Taylor :180. Super Delfin :181. Ian Rotten :182. Glen Osbourne :183. Scott Putski :184. Jacques Rougeau :185. Mustafa Saed :186. Takayuki Iizuka :187. Dutch Mantel :188. Big Bubba Rogers :189. Wing Kanemura :190. Flash Flanagan :191. Blue Panther :192. Fuerza Guerrera :193. Carl Oulette :194. Masato Tanaka :195. King Kong Bundy :196. Hayabusa :197. Antonio Inoki :198. Dory Funk Jr. :199. Jinsei Shinzaki :200. Tito Santana 201-250 :201. Mikey Whipwreck :202. Billy Kidman :203. Mike Samples :204. Tommy Rich :205. Gran Hamada :206. Julio Sanchez :207. Giant Baba :208. Mike Enos :209. Vincent :210. Michael Wallstreet :211. Bunkhouse Buck :212. Carlos Colon :213. Balls Mahoney :214. Jim Powers :215. Bobby Eaton :216. Vic Steamboat :217. Tony Anthony :218. Billy Travis :219. Tatsuhito Takaiwa :220. Damien :221. Marc Mero :222. Men's Teioh :223. Chris Chavis :224. Tommy Cairo :225. Villano IV :226. Shiryu :227. Lord Zoltan :228. Halloween :229. T. Rantula :230. TAKA Michinoku :231. Buddy Landell :232. Little Guido :233. Lou Marconi :234. The Blue Meanie :235. Eddie Golden :236. Scott D'Amore :237. Tony Atlas :238. La Fierra :239. Rage :240. Ice Train :241. Italian Stallion :242. Bill Dundee :243. Ray Odyssey :244. Super Nova :245. Joe E. Legend :246. Kaos :247. The Colorado Kid :248. George South :249. The Inferno Kid :250. Perro Aguayo Jr. 251-300 :251. Frank Stalletto :252. Typhoon :253. Ron Harris :254. Sexton Hardcastle :255. Cien Caras :256. Greg Valentine :257. Mr. Hughes :258. Don Harris :259. Vance Nevada :260. Spellbinder :261. Sgt. Craig Pittman :262. Robert Gibson :263. Dos Caras :264. Terry Golden :265. Steven Dunn :266. Jimmy Snuka :267. Johnny Graham :268. Christian Cage :269. Kenny Arden :270. Paul Diamond :271. Vampiro Canadiense :272. Don Montoya :273. Ric Titan :274. Tiger Mask IV :275. Demolition Ax :276. Gran Naniwa :277. Spike Dudley :278. Yuji Yasuraoka :279. Big Dick Dudley :280. Yoshihiro Tajiri :281. Chris Chetti :282. Madman Pondo :283. Twiggy Ramirez :284. Masato Yakushiji :285. Reggie B. Fine :286. Headhunter A :287. Jerry Estrada :288. Brad Armstrong :289. Keith Arden :290. Adrian Hall :291. Justin St. John :292. Bobby Duncum Jr. :293. Melvin Penrod Jr. :294. Mascara Sagrada :295. The Renegade :296. Headhunter B :297. Jimmy Cicero :298. Scufflin' Hillbilly :299. J.T. Smith :300. Mabel 301-350 :301. Gorgeous George III :302. Knuckles Nelson :303. Dusty Wolfe :304. Rock Stevens :305. Mark Schrader :306. David Jericho :307. Iceman :308. Beau James :309. Rick Justice :310. Johnny Swinger :311. The Sultan :312. Otis Apollo :313. Major DeBeers :314. Bobby Clancy :315. Marc Ash :316. Jim Duggan :317. Billy Briggs :318. Timber the Lumberjack :319. Primo Carnera III :320. Bobby Blaze :321. Tim Blaze :322. Tony DiVito :323. Ben Jordan :324. Major Havoc :325. Flaming Youth :326. Roger Anderson :327. Corporal Punishment :328. Rob McBride :329. Ox Harley :330. Mikki Free :331. Rick Deezel :332. Johnny Paradise :333. Ricky Rockett :334. Chris Stephenson :335. Tony Rumble :336. K.C. Thunder :337. Terry Austin :338. Golem the Giant :339. Kevin Jones :340. Ricky Regal :341. Rick Link :342. The Pink Assassin :343. Killer Kanareck :344. Rockin' Rico :345. Chris Powers :346. Frank Parker :347. Armageddon :348. Steve Corino :349. Colonel Payne :350. Mike Quackenbush 351-400 :351. Chad Hart :352. Monster Mayhem :353. Boris Dragoff :354. Brick Bronski :355. Madd Maxxine :356. Cueball Carmichael :357. Crusher Kline :358. Gino Caruso :359. Ravishing Ronny :360. Jeff Anderson :361. Boogie Woogie Brown :362. Steve Nealy :363. Rick Martel :364. Bushwhacker Luke :365. Brimstone Shocker :366. Bruce Hart :367. Mr. Excellent :368. Yar :369. Bushwhacker Butch :370. Bull Pain :371. Brian Anthony :372. Derek Domino :373. Ernest Miller :374. Johnny Handsome :375. Chef D.Z. Gillespie :376. Wolf :377. Steve Flynn :378. Metal Maniac :379. J.B. Destiny :380. Paul Lauria :381. The War Machine :382. Chris Michaels :383. Profesor Maxwell :384. Thomas Rodman :385. Brian Danzig :386. John Rambo :387. 911 :388. American Kickboxer :389. Chip Stetson :390. Viper :391. Countryboy Chris :392. Sebastian Kane :393. Mark Mest :394. Terrick the Great :395. Mr. Ooh La La :396. Brian Logan :397. Bruiser Bennett :398. Rhino Richards :399. Devlin Blanchard :400. Jihad Hussein 401-450 :401. CW Anderson :402. Alexis Machine :403. Lord Humongous :404. Troy Mest :405. D.C. Queen :406. Aggressor Rage :407. Pat Friday :408. Don Basher :409. Tyren :410. Don Carson :411. Maverick Chris :412. Big Daddy Adams :413. Sheriff Steele :414. Freedom Fighter :415. Aggressor Fury :416. Brian Fury :417. Dave Patera :418. Billy Bart :419. Maverick Buck :420. Robert Roma :421. Sweet Dreams :422. Jimi V. :423. Tower of Doom :424. Lord Cult :425. Joey Matthews :426. Jack Spade :427. Cham Pain :428. Johnny Reb :429. Syl the Sadist :430. Mike Myers :431. The Iron Sheik :432. Marc the Grizzly :433. Al Savage :434. Tiger Khan :435. Surge :436. Ronnie Vegas :437. Gary Royal :438. Chris Starr :439. Christian York :440. Professor Egon Ecton :441. Morgus the Maniac :442. J.T. Atlas :443. Brian Bruise :444. Wildcat Jamie Jackson :445. Steve Southern :446. Cruiser Lewis :447. Venom :448. Rikki Rhodes :449. Kevin Kirby :450. Harley Lewis 451-500 :451. Falcon Coperis :452. Canadian Destroyer :453. The Dangerman :454. Tex Monroe :455. Johnny Dollar :456. Blaze :457. Rick Matrix :458. Cody Gunn :459. Shane Cortez :460. Yvan P. St. Dennis :461. Pat Shamroc :462. Rocky Jones :463. Gator :464. Breyer Wellington :465. Bolo :466. Cruiser Lewis :467. Race Richards :468. Major Agony :469. Doug Flex :470. Willie Clay Sr. :471. Rollin' Hard :472. Steve Hart :473. Original Renegade :474. Wild Child :475. Jack Stud :476. Kodiak Bear :477. The Hun :478. Jimmy Kane :479. Section 8 :480. Son of Satan II :481. DeathWish :482. The Navajo Kid :483. Paul Atlas :484. Supreme :485. Tech 9 :486. Wichita Willie :487. Son of Satan I :488. Superkey I :489. Larry Destiny :490. J.P. Hogg :491. Jimmy D. Ranged :492. Shane Shadows :493. Big E. Sleaze :494. Dr. Hurtz :495. The Shadow :496. Seminole Warrior :497. Indiana Kidd Jr. :498. Wayne Woo :499. Desperado :500. Joe Rules See also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 1997 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists